<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Captain Claims His Lady by sidhe_faerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175100">The Captain Claims His Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie'>sidhe_faerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:06:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Enticed by the mysterious stranger…..</b><br/>Shy Felicity Smoak knows her intelligence and inexperience alone make her a debutante to avoid. Until she meets tall, strong and striking Captain Oliver Queen, who takes a surprising  interest in her. Their intense chemistry makes him hard to resist -- if only it weren't for the secrecy around his time in war and his past reputation.<br/>-<br/>Written for Unconventional Courtship 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noah Kuttler/Donna Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Unconventional Courtship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Title:</b> The Captain Claims His Lady<br/>
<b>Author:</b> sidhe_faerie<br/>
<b>Fandom:</b> Arrow<br/>
<b>Pairing/Characters:</b> Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Noah Kutter/Donna Smoak, Moira Queen, Thea Queen, Laurel Lance, Tommy Merlyn<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> PG<br/>
<b>Length:</b> +12K with more coming soon<br/> 
<b>Summary:</b><br/>
<b>Enticed by the mysterious stranger…..</b><br/>
Shy Felicity Smoak knows her intelligence and inexperience alone make her a debutante to avoid. Until she meets tall, strong and striking Captain Oliver Queen, who takes a surprising  interest in her. Their intense chemistry makes him hard to resist -- if only it weren't for the secrecy around his time in war and his past reputation.<br/>
<b>Notes:</b><br/>
This is a bit of fluffy fluff. Its a crazy mess with practically all characters out of character at some point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>"Felicity!" Donna Smoak-Kutter, Felicity's mother called out from somewhere in the house.</p><p>Felicity dropped the book she was reading on her foot and winced</p><p>"Felicity! Stop reading those silly books and get dressed for the ball."</p><p>Felicity picked up the book and put it on the table then hurried off to her room.</p><p>Donna was waiting for her when she came in. "You would think you don't want to marry well. Hurry up! We leave in twenty minutes. I'll send the maid to do something with that hair of yours." Donna swept out without waiting for a reply.</p><p>The maid came in and helped Felicity out of her day dress and into her the pink satin ball gown. The girl waited for Felicity to sit down at the dressing table.</p><p>Felicity looked around and saw the maid waiting for her. "Oh right. My hair. I don't know why I bother. I'm just the daughter of a banker. I'm not going to get that much attention."</p><p>"Miss Felicity, you should have more confidence. You're as beautiful as any other eligible young lady at that ball. Smarter too!"</p><p>"According to my mother, smart is not a factor in finding a husband. My charm and my beauty are however. It's a shame I'm not that charming or beautiful."</p><p>The maid chuckled and her fingers worked their magic on Felicity's hair.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later,  Donna was waiting impatiently with her husband, Noah, in the foyer</p><p>"Really Felicity! Get a move on!" Donna called up the stairs.</p><p>"Donna you need to relax. She will get married eventually." Noah smirked.</p><p>"You are absolutely no help. You encourage her to read and think. You even sent her to Lady's College.  She would have been better off at finishing school learning needlework." </p><p>"Not all young women are meant to be empty headed incubators." Noah rubbed the bridge of his nose. "My daughter has a brain and I am proud of that."</p><p>"I hope you're still proud of that when she's a spinster." Donna started fanning herself.  "She will be living here until we die with no grandchildren. Is that what you want?"</p><p>"Donna!" Noah shook his head. There was nothing he could say to change Donna's mind. She had her mind set on finding Felicity a husband.</p><p>Felicity walked down the stairs and frowned. She could see that her father was already weary of her mother's relentless worrying about Felicity getting a decent husband.</p><p>"Finally!" Donna grabbed her wrap from the console table and handed it to Noah. "Lets go! We will be late."</p><p>Noah helped Donna with her wrap then waited for Felicity to hand her wrap to him. "Just be yourself, Felicity, and you will be fine."</p><p>"That's not what Mother has been saying." Felicity turned to look at her father. "I feel like a farm animal being paraded in front of eligible bachelors. I didn't go to college for this."</p><p>"No, you didn't but until society realizes that women are for more than domesticity, this is your fate." Noah gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Let's get you that blue ribbon, shall we?"</p><p>Felicity sighed as she walked to the car.</p><p>"Hurry! I don't want to be late." Donna was already seated and fanning herself when they went to get inside. "This is the first ball of the season. We need to be on time."</p><p>"Donna, it's less than five minutes away. We have plenty of time." Noah helped Felicity in then sat behind the wheel. "You both look lovely."</p><p>Donna rolled her eyes and kept fanning herself. "Of course we do!"</p><p>The car lurched forward. They sat in silence as they traveled the short distance to Malcolm Merlyn's mansion.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived, Felicity waited for her parents before going inside. Noah showed the invitation at the door and they were welcomed in. Once inside, they followed the others into the ballroom.</p><p>Noah stopped to talk to a group of men just inside the ballroom while Donna and Felicity headed for a group of ladies.</p><p>Felicity put her hand on her mother's arm. "Do you see who is here? I'll never stand a chance."</p><p>Donna scanned the room. "The Lance sisters, Miss Bertinelli, and Miss Hall? There must be some kind of event tonight. I don't think I've ever seen all of them in the same room at one time."</p><p>"This doesn't bode well for me." Felicity sighed.</p><p>"Nonsense! You're just as beautiful as they are." Donna caught a movement out of the corner of her eye.  She turned to the door just as Moira Queen and her son walked into the ballroom. "Oh…. that must be why."</p><p>Captain Oliver Queen, an air force pilot was considered by all the mothers of eligible young ladies as the catch of the season.</p><p>"Is that him?" Felicity whispered behind her fan.</p><p>"Yes. That's him. I hear that the understanding he had with the elder Miss Lance fell through." Donna whispered back. "Nothing was signed before the war."</p><p>"I'm sure he'll begin courting her again." Felicity turned away and saw someone she knew by the open french doors. "Mother, I see Dinah Drake. We should go say hello."</p><p>"Not tonight, Felicity. I have no Idea why she was invited. She is not out of mourning." Donna looked the young widow up and down. "You would think that she wouldn't want to be out yet."</p><p>"I'm getting some punch." Felicity moved away to the refreshments.</p><p>Donna watched as Captain Queen acknowledged the Lance sisters. He made no move to converse with them. He seemed to be looking for someone. By the look on his face a moment later, he found whoever it was. He walked to the refreshment table with purpose. Donna raised an eyebrow when she realized it was Felicity that he was looking for.</p><p>"Hello." Oliver said as he walked up to Felicity. "I was wondering if you would like to dance later."</p><p>Felicity blinked in surprise. "With you?"</p><p>"Yes." Oliver smiled. "We haven't been formally introduced. "I'm Oliver Queen."</p><p>Felicity nodded. "I know who you are, Captain Queen. Everyone knows who you are. I doubt anyone doesn't know who you are. You're Captain Oliver Queen, war hero and the city's most eligible bachelor."</p><p>Oliver's smile got wider.</p><p>"Um…. Sorry." Felicity blushed. "I'm Miss Felicity Smoak-Kutter."</p><p>"The banker's daughter." Oliver nodded. "I know. I saw you on Main Street a few days ago with your mother coming out of a shop. I was with my younger sister. She told me who you were."</p><p>"If you're trying to get a loan from my father, I don't think I will be any help." Felicity eyed him suspiciously. "I don't interfere with my father's business."</p><p>"No, of course not." Oliver blushed. "If you will allow me, I should sign you dance card."</p><p>"Yes, please do." Felicity handed it to him. She watched as he took out a pencil and put his name down for two dances. He handed the dance card back to her.</p><p>"Two?" Felicity  shook her head. "I shouldn't monopolize your time."</p><p>"I know all the other ladies here but I don't know you. I would like the chance to enjoy your company for a while. Is that acceptable to you?" Oliver smiled.</p><p>Felicity nodded. "I will look forward to enjoying you too…. Uh…. Your company. Enjoying your company."</p><p>Oliver laughed. He nodded and walked back into the crowd.</p><p>Felicity turned her back on him and put her hand over her mouth. "Oh god!"</p><p>"Felicity, are you ill?" Noah asked as he tapped her on the shoulder.</p><p>"No. Just horrified at the lack of control I have over my mouth." Felicity handed him her dance card. "I'm sorry I know you like to be the first one to sign my dance card."</p><p>Noah looked at the card. "Two? I shall have to keep my eye on him."</p><p>"Don't tease. I'm sure he was just being polite." Felicity sighed. "Just take the first dance."</p><p>" I'm dancing that one with your mother." Noah told her. "Captain Queen seems to have claimed all the waltzes but one. I will take that one." Noah signed the card and handed it back to her.</p><p>Felicity smiled. She took a cup of punch from the table and handed it to her father. "I know why you do it. It's so I will never have an empty dance card."</p><p>"I was hoping it would take you a little longer to work that out." Noah sipped the punch. "You're much too smart."</p><p>"You know, I did go to Lady's College." Felicity picked up a cup of punch and took a sip.</p><p>Noah laughed. "Much too smart. I hope Captain Queen is up to the challenge. "</p><p>"Noah! The dancing is about to begin." Donna waved her fan at him from the edge of the dance floor.</p><p>Noah winked at Felicity and set down his cup. "Coming dear."</p><p>Felicity looked around the ballroom and caught Oliver staring at her with an odd expression on his face. Tommy Merlyn was talking to him but Oliver didn't seem to be paying attention. Oliver nodded his head slightly when their eyes met.</p><p>Felicity blushed and averted her eyes. She sipped her punch and tried not to look back at Oliver again. A few moments later, she glanced back to where had been standing and he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p>Oliver and Laurel Lance were standing just outside the ballroom in a corner of the foyer. She had dragged him there to speak to him.</p><p>"Are you going to talk to my father? I know your father wasn't very keen on the idea of us marrying but he's not here to object anymore." Laurel fluttered her eyelashes at him.</p><p>Oliver sighed. "He's dead, Laurel. I had a lot of time to think between missions. I think he was right. I don't intend to ask your father for your hand. I'm home and safe. I just want to have a fresh start."</p><p>"Is that why you were drooling over the banker's daughter?" Laurel snarked at him. "She's a bit innocent for your tastes."</p><p>"I wasn't drooling and she is very charming." Oliver went to leave but Laurel caught his sleeve. "Let go Laurel. The past is the past. I'm moving on and you should too."</p><p>"If you reject me now, no one will want me." Laurel pulled his sleeve trying to move him closer. "I'll be a laughingstock. Is that what you want?"</p><p>"Laurel, I have no obligation to you. Tommy might take you on but only if you put your past behind you. I heard what you got up to while I was away."</p><p>"I wasn't up to anything. Who told you that I was?" Laurel glared at him.</p><p>"It's common knowledge, Laurel. You're the topic of conversation at the gentlemen's club. A very lewd conversation." Oliver pulled out of her grip and went back to the ballroom. </p><p>Laurel stared after him then stormed off towards the library.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy Merlyn tapped Oliver on the shoulder when he entered the ballroom. "Oliver, what's going on with her? That looked intense."</p><p>Oliver took a glass of champagne from a passing tray. "Nothing that involves me anymore."</p><p>"I see." Tommy nodded. "She didn't look pleased."</p><p>"She's not. She's worried that she'll be the topic of gossip. She hadn't realized that she already is. You should go dance with her. You need a wife too." Oliver patted him on the back.</p><p>"Not as bad as you do. I saw you with the banker's daughter." Tommy sip his champagne. "Pretty. Is she the one?"</p><p>Oliver downed the champagne and just grinned. He walked off to find Felicity for their promised dance. He found her seated with her mother and a group of older ladies.</p><p>Oliver walked up and smiled. "Miss Kutter, I believe this is my dance."</p><p>"Yes it is." Felicity glanced at her mother as she took Oliver's hand.</p><p>Oliver led her out on the floor and they started waltzing. "You looked relieved."</p><p>"I didn't know if you were really going to dance with me." Felicity looked up into his eyes. "I saw you talking to Miss Lance."</p><p>"Don't worry about her. There isn't anything between Miss Lance and I. Not anymore." Oliver shook his head.</p><p>"Oh but weren't you engaged before the war?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"No. We had courted but there was no agreement between us. She thought there would be then I left for war. When I came home, we just didn't seem to fit anymore." </p><p>"Oh. I thought maybe you had heard something about her that changed your mind." Felicity looked at his shoulder.</p><p>"I did but only after I returned. The truth is, I was young and the war was coming. My father didn't think it would be wise to marry anyone in case I didn't come home." Oliver explained. "I almost didn't."</p><p>Felicity looked up again. "Were you injured?"</p><p>"Yes." Oliver nodded. "There is a lot I've never told anyone about my time in uniform."</p><p>Felicity rubbed his shoulder as they danced. "We don't have to talk about it. I can tell it's difficult for you."</p><p>"Thank you." Oliver glanced over at his mother as they turned on the floor.</p><p>Moira Queen was smiling. She gave him a nod of approval as they passed.</p><p>Felicity had followed Oliver's line of sight. "Is she approving of your dancing skills or your choice of partner?"</p><p>"I doubt it's my dance skills. I'm afraid I'm a bit rusty." Oliver smiled. "There's no room to waltz in the cockpit of a plane."</p><p>"I suppose a marriage to the banker's daughter is a good business decision." Felicity sighed. "I told you that I don't interfere in my father's business."</p><p>"I didn't ask you to dance for that reason. I asked you because you intrigued me." Oliver glanced back toward his mother. "Besides, my priorities are not the same as my mother's."</p><p>The music ended and Oliver walked her to the edge of the dance floor. "I suppose you have someone coming to dance with you."</p><p>"No." Felicity shook her head. "Only you and my father signed my card."</p><p>Oliver frowned. "I see. Would you like to walk with me in the garden?"</p><p>"I don't know." Felicity blushed.</p><p>"A compromise? There is a garden bench in full view of the ballroom's french doors. We could sit there if it's unoccupied." Oliver offered her his arm.</p><p>"That would be acceptable." Felicity took his arm and walked to the open french doors with him. "We are in luck. It's empty."</p><p>Oliver led her over to the bench and waited until she was seated before he sat down. "I think you know more about me than I do about you. What should I know about you?"</p><p>"I went to Lady's College instead of finishing school. I studied mathematics. Does that make me less intriguing?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"No. That makes me more curious. Were you planning on teaching? Maybe as a professor?"</p><p>"No. Being a professor isn't a choice I have. No one wants to take classes from a woman." Felicity shook her head. "I could be a bookkeeper or a tutor but never more than that."</p><p>"Then why did you choose to study mathematics?"</p><p>"Because it's everywhere!" Felicity's face lit up with excitement. "It's even in your face."</p><p>"My face?" Oliver asked. "How is there mathematics in my face?"</p><p>"There is a concept called the Golden Ratio. It governs the measurements of your face. How far apart your eyes are, the placement of your mouth and nose. There is also mathematics in your hands and the proportions of your body."</p><p>Oliver held up his hand and stared at it. "Really?"</p><p>"Yes!" Felicity smiled. "Mathematics rule the universe!"</p><p>Oliver looked at her face. Felicity's eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were pink. "Mathematics certainly make you beautiful. You light up when you talk about it."</p><p>"Wait until I tell you about the Fibonacci Sequence. It's in flowers and snail shells." Felicity reached out and touched a rose on the trellis behind the bench.</p><p>Oliver laughed. "I think I understand why you get excited when you talk about mathematics."</p><p> </p><p>Noah tapped Donna on the shoulder as she looked out at Oliver and Felicity in the garden. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm not doing anything." Donna shrugged. "They're talking."</p><p>Noah watched them for a few minutes. "She's talking and he's actually listening. That's unexpected. I know she's beautiful but most men don't see past that. He seems to be interested in what she's saying."</p><p>"Maybe he'll ask to court her." Donna turned to face her husband. "She could do worse. She could marry that assistant bank manager of yours."</p><p>"There's nothing wrong with Palmer except that she's too smart for him. He's practically an idiot compared to our girl. Queen is smarter than he lets on, I think. Not as smart as Felicity but not an idiot either."</p><p>"So you approve?" Donna asked.</p><p>"Yes as long as he doesn't behave improperly." Noah watched Felicity talking to Oliver.</p><p>"I hope he asks soon." Donna sighed. "Oh! Look who's coming."</p><p>Noah turned around and saw Moira Queen walking towards them.</p><p>"Mr. Kutter. Mrs. Kutter. I was looking for my son." Moira looked out into the garden. "He has taken an interest in your daughter. She doesn't seem to mind his attention. I wonder what they're talking about."</p><p>"Mathematics is my guess." Noah chuckled. "My daughter is an educated  young woman."</p><p>Moira nodded. "That is a remarkable achievement for a woman in this day and age. I want my daughter to be well educated. No finishing school for my Thea. She will go to college when it's time. Finishing school really doesn't prepare a young woman for the real world as much as it used to."</p><p>In the garden, Oliver laughed and Felicity tilted her head in response.</p><p>"We should let them be." Noah suggested. He took Donna by the hand and gave it a tug.</p><p>"I agree." Moira nodded. She moved back into the crowd.</p><p>"We can leave them there until she dances with you." Donna let Noah pull her away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>The music changed and Oliver smiled. "I believe this is my dance." He stood and helped Felicity up from the bench.</p><p>They went inside and started to waltz. They were quiet at first.</p><p>"People are staring at us." Felicity whispered.</p><p>"They are wondering how I always find the most beautiful woman in the room." Oliver whispered back. "I know I'm thinking that very thing right this minute."</p><p>Felicity blushed. "I'm not the most beautiful woman here."</p><p>Oliver looked into her eyes. "You are to me." His fingers moved to interlace with her hand. "You're remarkable." </p><p>Felicity looked up into his eyes and she could tell he was telling her the truth about his feelings for her. She blinked then looked at their fingers intertwined. She took a breath and smiled up at him. "You're…...wonderful."</p><p>Oliver smiled as they finished the dance in silence.</p><p>When it was over, Moira Queen motioned for Oliver to join her.</p><p>Oliver nodded. He walked Felicity over to the refreshment table. "I have to dance with my mother. Thank you for the dances and the interesting conversation."</p><p>"Thank you." Felicity smiled. Their fingers separated and Felicity felt sad. She picked up a cup of punch from the table. She tried to tell herself it was all just an illusion. She thought Oliver Queen would never want her.</p><p>Noah tapped Felicity on the shoulder. "Honey, it's my dance."</p><p>Felicity nodded. She put down her punch and let Noah lead her out onto the dance floor.</p><p>Noah grinned. "I see Captain Queen has been paying you a lot of attention. Something you want to tell me?"</p><p>Felicity shook her head. "He was just being nice."</p><p>"Felicity, I think he's interested in you. Your mother was just telling me that Captain Queen is quite an improvement over Raymond Palmer."</p><p>"Stop teasing me!" Felicity rolled her eyes. "Spinsterhood is an improvement over Raymond Palmer. I wonder how anyone could be so dull without trying."</p><p>"So I shouldn't give Palmer permission to court you?" Noah grinned. "He does seem interested."</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Felicity glared at him. "I'll never forgive you."</p><p>Noah laughed. "And what about the good Captain? If he should come looking for permission what should I tell him?"</p><p>"He wont." Felicity sighed.</p><p>"But just in case, what do I say?" Noah prompted again.</p><p>"Father! If he comes to ask, which I don't believe he will, give him permission but that doesnt mean I will be willing."</p><p>"Of course. You are a young woman that knows her own mind. I'm sure he can see that already."</p><p>"Possibly. Father, if I don't want to marry will you force me to?"</p><p>"Never! If you want to stay at home, study mathematics and take care of your mother and me, you are more than welcome to do so. I for one would welcome the company. Your mother does go on about nothing sometimes. A good conversation with you is much more appealing." </p><p>"Father!" Felicity smiled.</p><p>"What of Captain Queen? Do you like him? Does he appeal to you?" Noah asked.</p><p>"He is well mannered and considerate. His eyes didn't glaze over when I started talking about mathematics." Felicity paused. "And he is very handsome."</p><p>"So you do like him." Noah chuckled. "If he comes seeking permission to court you, I will give it to him."</p><p>Felicity nodded.</p><p>The music ended and they walked over to Donna sitting with some other ladies.</p><p>"Donna its getting late. We should be going." Noah told her.</p><p>Donna nodded and got up. "Goodnight ladies." She took Noah's hand and let him lead her out of the ballroom. They stopped to thank their hosts on the way out.</p><p> </p><p>As Felicity was getting ready for bed, she looked at her dance card again. It was the first time she ever had someone sign her card besides her father. She looked at the bold handwriting and smiled. She had enjoyed spending time with the handsome Captain Queen. She wondered if he felt the same. She put the dance card in a drawer and went to bed.</p><p> </p><p>At the Queen mansion, Moira knocked on her son's door. "Oliver, are you still awake?"</p><p>Oliver opened the door. "Yes. Do you want to talk to me about something?"</p><p>"I do. May I come in?"</p><p>Oliver nodded and let her pass.</p><p>"You paid the banker's daughter a considerable amount of attention. Is there a reason? I don't believe we use her father's bank."</p><p>"We don't." Oliver took a breath. "I accompanied Thea shopping a few days ago and I saw Felicity with her mother. Thea told me her name. I thought I'd get to know her."</p><p>"Are you planning on courting her?" Moira asked.</p><p>"I am thinking of asking her father for permission to court her but I haven't decided yet."</p><p>"I think you should. You need to marry soon and she seems very lovely. I did speak to her parents. About nothing really. We were noticing you and her in conversation on the bench."</p><p>Oliver looked down. "She's very charming."</p><p>Moira nodded. "I see. I'll leave you to your deliberations." Moira let herself out.</p><p>Oliver sat down on the bed and thought about Felicity. By the time he fell asleep, he had decided to see her father in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>At the bank the next morning, Miss Hart knocked on the open office door. "Mr. Kutter, there is a Mr. Queen here to see you."</p><p>"Show him in, Miss Hart." Noah closed the ledger in front of him and watched as his secretary showed Oliver Queen into his office. Noah stood up as Oliver approached his desk. "Captain Queen, how may I assist you today? Are you thinking of moving your accounts to our bank?"</p><p>"No. This is more of a personal nature." Oliver shook Noah's hand. "I don't think it escaped your notice that I paid your daughter a great deal of attention last night at the ball."</p><p>"It did not." Noah motioned for Oliver to sit as he did.</p><p>"I am here seeking permission to court your daughter." Oliver paused. "I am now head of my family and there are certain expectations. One of those expectations is a wife. Your daughter is lovely and I can tell she has a kind heart. These are the things I'm looking for in a wife."</p><p>"Are you asking to court her or to ask for her hand?" Noah gave him a hard look.</p><p>"At present, I am only asking to court her. She and I need to be better acquainted before I make the presumption that she would agree to marry me."</p><p>Noah nodded. "Felicity is not a silly girl. She has her feet planted firmly on the ground."</p><p>"I appreciate that." Oliver looked at his hands in his lap. "I'm not looking for a silly woman or woman of questionable morals. I'm looking for a woman with a good character to raise our children."</p><p>"I assume you are referring to the elder Miss Lance." Noah looked him in the eye. "What about your character? Will you respect my daughter even if you choose not to ask for her hand?"</p><p>"Yes. I give you my word that I will always be a proper gentleman while in the company of your daughter. I will provide chaperones for all our outings. Her reputation will not be impugned in any way."</p><p>"Then you have my permission but it's Felicity's decision if she wants to court you. If she refuses there is nothing you can do but bow out." Noah warned him.</p><p>"I understand." Oliver stood up. "Will you and your family be at the soiree tonight at Kord Manor?"</p><p>"Yes. That would be the perfect time to ask my daughter if she would like to court you and Captain, I will hold you to your word."</p><p>"Of course." Oliver nodded and walked out the door.</p><p>Noah sat back in his chair and went over the conversation in his mind. Captain Oliver Queen was on a mission as sure as if he were flying in his airplane into enemy fire. Felicity had finally met her match and she was ready for the challenge. At least Noah hoped so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>Oliver walked down the stairs to the foyer dressed in his evening suit.</p><p>Moira walked to the doorway of the sitting room and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you weren't coming with me to the soiree."</p><p>"I decided to attend when I spoke to Mr. Kutter this morning." Oliver told her.</p><p>"Are we changing banks?" Moira asked.</p><p>"No. I asked for permission to court his daughter. I thought tonight might be a chance for me to ask her if she would like to court me."</p><p>"Interesting strategy." Moira held out her wrap for him to help her put on. "Did he seem to like the idea?"</p><p>"He did but I think he's already asked for her opinion on the matter. He seemed confident that she would agree when he gave me permission." Oliver helped his mother with her wrap then checked the time. "We should get going." Oliver went to open the door.</p><p>"I hope this works out for you. A wife and an heir should be your priorities at the moment. You have a legacy to uphold." Moira reminded him.</p><p>Oliver sighed as they approached the car. "Felicity is shy. I think she doesn't know what to think when someone pays attention to her. I find it very endearing."</p><p>The chauffeur opened the back door of the car for Moira the bowed his head.</p><p>"Really Oliver! She should consider herself lucky. You can have any woman you want."</p><p>"Mother, I'm looking for a wife not a conquest."</p><p>"I'm sure she hasn't had that many prospects. Most men want a good housewife. I doubt she will be a demur and dutiful wife."</p><p>"I want someone who will be more of a partner than a shadow. Felicity has a brain and I like that."</p><p>"Heir! Oliver!" Moira reminded him as she slid across the car seat.</p><p>Oliver sighed. "I have to convince her to court me first." Oliver got in beside her.</p><p> </p><p>Across town, Felicity checked her hair in the hall mirror. Her father had told her about Oliver's visit to his office. As soon as she heard,  she decided to give Oliver a chance.</p><p>Noah smiled behind her. "You look perfect. I like that color on you."</p><p>Felicity looked down at the green gown. "I wasn't sure I liked it at first but it seems to have grown on me."</p><p>Donna looked at the gown with a critical eye. "I still think you should have let the dressmaker lower the neckline."</p><p>"It's nearly indecent as it is but I am her father." Noah took Donnas wrap from her. "We need to go."</p><p>"I agree. Come along now." Donna went out the door to the car. "Noah! Felicity!"</p><p>"Coming dear." Noah put Felicity's wrap on her shoulders. "I think it's just enough to get a little attention."</p><p>"You mean Captain Queen's attention?"  Felicity smiled. "If he plays his hand well, you may get a son in law yet."</p><p>"He had better be a perfect gentleman or I'll have to buy his loans and foreclose on him." Noah led her to the car.</p><p>Felicity laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver was waiting in the foyer of the Kord manor when the Kutter's arrived. Noah pulled Donna into the salon where the entertainment was going to be.</p><p>"Hello." Oliver took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful."</p><p>"Hello to you." Felicity saw his eyes move slowly down her dress. "Do you approve of my gown?"</p><p>Oliver blushed slightly. "It's a lovely shade of green. My favorite color, by the way."</p><p>"Then I chose well." Felicity smiled.</p><p>"You did." Oliver took a breath to steady his nerves. "I have something to ask you."</p><p>"No,  you can't borrow my gown. You're too tall." Felicity grinned.</p><p>Oliver laughed. "I want to ask you if you will allow me to court you. May I court you, Miss Kutter?"</p><p>"I have conditions." Felicity waited for him to ask what they were.</p><p>Oliver offered her his arm. "What are the conditions?"</p><p>"We need to be chaperoned at all times and if I decide I don't want to continue, you step away."</p><p>Oliver nodded. "I accept you conditions. I have one of my own."</p><p>"What is it?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"Please, no silly gossip. Only serious subjects like how handsome I am or how well I court you." The twinkle in Oliver's eye gave him away.</p><p>Felicity covered her mouth and laughed. "Oh my!"</p><p>Oliver whispered in her ear. "Kidding!"</p><p>"We are going to enjoy courting, aren't we?" Felicity patted his hand.</p><p>"Well there's that 'enjoying each other' thing again." Oliver winked.</p><p>Felicity blushed. "Let's just find a seat."</p><p>Oliver led them away from his mother and her parents. He held the chair for her as she sat down.</p><p>"Do you know what the entertainment will be?" Felicity asked Oliver.</p><p>"I think it's a singer and a pianist. Mrs. Kord usually finds well known talent for these things. My parents had been coming to these things for years. This is my first year."</p><p>"I feel like everyone is staring at us." Felicity fanned herself.</p><p>Oliver glanced around the room. "I think you're being a little self conscious. Am I the first to court you?"</p><p>"Yes. Maybe that's it." Felicity dropped her fan into her lap. "I'm not sure how this courting thing works."</p><p>"I think we decide what we want it to be. Do you ride?"</p><p>"Yes. My father taught me when we still lived in Nevada. So riding?"</p><p>"Picnics?" Oliver suggested.</p><p>Felicity nodded enthusiastically. "Do you read? We could discuss books."</p><p>"Not since college but if you have one you think I'd like. I could read it." </p><p>"I might." Felicity thought for a moment. "Museums and fairs?"</p><p>"Yes!" Oliver smiled. "I can win you a prize."</p><p>"I think that's enough ideas for now. Don't you?"</p><p>"I will draft my sister into chaperone duty for most of that. Once she hears that I have asked for your permission for us start courting, she will want a chance to get to know you. She will enjoy the museum visits. She is a bit of an art enthusiast. But I warn you, she's several years younger than we are."</p><p> Felicity smiled. "I can't wait to meet her."</p><p>"Another good thing about having my sister chaperone us is that, if necessary, I can bribe her." Oliver grinned.</p><p>Felicity chuckled. "I can see you are going to be a lot of trouble, Captain Queen."</p><p>Oliver nodded. "You'll love every minute of it."</p><p>"I expect so." Felicity patted his hand.</p><p> </p><p>The evening's entertainment concluded and Oliver led Felicity back to her parents at the end of the night. Moira joined them in the foyer.</p><p>"Mrs.  Kutter, I would like it if you and your daughter would come to luncheon tomorrow unless you have another engagement." Moira suggested.</p><p>"I think we are free. Felicity?" Donna asked her daughter.</p><p>"Thank you. We would love to come." Felicity smiled.</p><p>"Good! It's settled. I will see you at half past noon." Moira smiled. She handed her wrap to Oliver. "I think it's time we should go. I've already thanked Mrs. Kord."</p><p>"Of course Mother." Oliver put her wrap around her shoulders then offered her his arm. "Goodnight."</p><p>Noah smiled. "Goodnight Captain, Mrs. Queen." He put Doona wrap on her shoulders and watched Oliver and Moira leave. He whispered in Donna's ear. "Looks like someone is courting an air force captain."</p><p>Donna looked at Felicity and smiled. "They are going to make such beautiful babies."</p><p>Noah chuckled as he took the wrap from Felicity's hands and helped her put it on. "Did he like that dress?"</p><p>"Yes he did. It's his favorite color." Felicity blushed. </p><p>Noah and Donna shared a knowing look as they walked out to the car.</p><p> </p><p>Felicity went straight up to her room when they arrived home. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were pink and her eyes were sparkling. She spun around then bounced up and down in excitement. She would never let on to her parents but she was excited to be courting with the most desirable man in the city.</p><p>She smoothed down the skirt of her dress. Green…… his favorite color.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>Oliver walked into the breakfast room and poured himself a cup of coffee. He turned to his sister who was sitting at the table pushing eggs around on her plate and staring off into space. "Thea?"</p><p>Thea jumped and looked up at her brother. "What?"</p><p>"I sort of volunteered you for something so I should probably tell you what it was." Oliver sat down at the table.</p><p>Thea glared at him. "I'm not going to like it, am I?"</p><p>Oliver shrugged. "I told Felicity Smoak-Kutter that you would be our chaperone when we go on outings."</p><p>"The banker's daughter? So she agreed to be courted by you? Is she simple? Because youre a…"</p><p>"Fine. I'll just find someone else to go to the museum and go riding with us." Oliver sipped his coffee and waited for Thea to respond.</p><p>Thea sighed dramatically. "What else are you planning to drag me along to?"</p><p>"Fairs, walks, and picnics." Oliver got up to get a plate. "I thought you might be interested."</p><p>"I'll do it but don't expect me to leave that poor girl alone with you." Thea pointed her fork at him. "She has no Idea what an idiot you are."</p><p>"I think she has an idea." Oliver grinned as he sat down. "She went to Lady's College."</p><p>"Really?" Thea looked surprised. "That means she's probably smarter than you."</p><p>Oliver nodded. "And she studied mathematics."</p><p>"She's a lot smarter than you. Girls like that don't normally get married. My friend Lizzie's sister went to Lady's College to learn medicine. She told Lizzie that she is never getting married. She thinks all men are stupid."</p><p>Oliver laughed. "I've seen Lizzie's sister. She looks like a drunk goat in a dress."</p><p>"Oliver! That's mean!" Thea put her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles. "But she does. She needs to do something with her….everything."</p><p>"So I was thinking of inviting Felicity to go riding tomorrow. Can I count on you?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Definitely!" Thea wiped her mouth and  got up from the table. She kissed Oliver on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me from boredom."</p><p>"You're welcome." Oliver smiled as Thea bounced out of the room. He checked his watch against the clock on the wall. He wiped his mouth and hurried off to work.</p><p> </p><p>A messenger knocked on the back door of the Kutter's house. He handed an envelope to the footman and rushed off. The footman looked at the name on the envelope and went to take it to Felicity.</p><p>Felicity was at breakfast when the footman presented the note on a silver platter.</p><p>Noah looked up from his paper. "Who is that from?"</p><p>Felicity opened the envelope and read the note. "It's from Oliver. He's inviting me to go riding with him and his sister tomorrow."</p><p>"His sister?" Noah folded his paper. "Isn't she a child?"</p><p>Felicity shook her head. "I don't think so. She's going to be our chaperone."</p><p>"I was hoping for someone older and wiser to chaperone you." Noah looked annoyed.</p><p>"I suppose you'll just have to trust my judgement." Felicity sipped her coffee. "He will behave like a proper gentleman with her along." She grinned. "I hope."</p><p>"Felicity!" Noah scowled.</p><p>"He will. He promised me and he gave his word to you. You'll have nothing to worry about. I'll have to have my riding habit pressed. I'll send him a note at his office to accept. May I take Cloud?"</p><p>Noah nodded. "Yes. She's the only one that won't be skittish in the city. Talk to the groom. He may need to check your saddle and her tack."</p><p>Felicity nodded. She put her napkin on the table. "I'll do that right now. May I be excused?"</p><p>Noah nodded. He watched his daughter nearly float out of the room.</p><p>Donna came into the room and poured herself a cup of coffee. She turned and saw the look on Noah's face. "What's happened?"</p><p>"Our daughter is in love." Noah opened his paper and started reading again.</p><p>Donna smiled and sat down at the table. She could only think of wedding bells as she added sugar to her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>At half past noon, Donna and Felicity knocked at the door of the Queen mansion. A stern faced butler let them in and led them to a sitting room off the foyer.</p><p>Moira stood up as they entered the room. "Right on time!" She motioned to Thea seated on the sofa. "This is my daughter, Thea. Thea, this is Mrs. Smoak-Kutter and her daughter, Felicity. Felicity is the young lady your brother is courting."</p><p>Thea smiled. "He says you're smarter than him."</p><p>Felicity blushed. "I don't know about that."</p><p>Thea smiled. "Don't worry. He likes it. I can tell by the tone of his voice when he said it."</p><p>Moira glared at her daughter. "Luncheon should be ready momentarily. Please have a seat."</p><p>"It's a beautiful house." Felicity smiled shyly.</p><p>"Thea, why don't you show Felicity around after we eat." Moira suggested.</p><p>"Sure." Thea grinned. "I can tell her stories about Oliver while I show her around. Very embarrassing ones of course."</p><p>"Um…." Felicity glanced at her mother.</p><p>"I'm sure the stories aren't that embarrassing." Donna smiled. "How long have you lived here?"</p><p>"This house has been in the Queen family for generations. Oliver is the fourth generation to live here. His children will inherit everything built by the combined efforts of all those generations."</p><p>"It sounds like a dynasty." Felicity commented.</p><p>"It does but we are also a close family." Moira smiled. "I didn't mean to make it sound intimidating."</p><p>"No. It doesn't." Felicity shook her head. "Tradition is a wonderful thing to have. We haven't been here long. In a way, we are still settling in." </p><p>The stern faced butler cleared his throat. "Madam, luncheon is served."</p><p>"Shall we?" Moira led them down a hallway to a dining room. She motioned for them to sit. "The cook makes a lovely roast chicken. I thought that might be appropriate for today."</p><p>Felicity sat down and placed her napkin in her lap. She glanced at her mother as she sat next to Felicity and did the same.</p><p>The table was set with crystal china and silver. The fine white linen tablecloth made the table look like a formal state dinner.</p><p>"Everything looks so lovely, Mrs Queen." Felicity took a sip of water. She felt like she was taking an exam. In a way she was. Moira Queen wouldn't want a daughter in law who had horrible table manners.</p><p>"I told Mother that you would have been happy with the everyday china in the breakfast room. That's where we normally have luncheon. It's usually just the two of us."</p><p>"Thea, this is a special occasion. We don't normally have guests. I wanted to do everything properly." Moira gave her daughter a warning look that Donna noticed right away.</p><p>The conversation flowed into fashion and the best place to get a hat for the rest of the meal.</p><p>Felicity was relieved when they left the table and walked toward the sitting room.</p><p>Thea linked her arm with Felicity's. "Shall we?"</p><p>"Yes." Felicity smiled.</p><p>"We'll be back in a little while." Thea waved to their mothers. "We'll start in the gallery. There's a painting I want to show you. It's a desert landscape. I want to know what you think."</p><p>Donna sat down where Moira indicated. She waited for Moira to sit before she spoke. "Do you approve of my daughter? I know this luncheon is a test."</p><p>"I see you speak your mind." Moira took a breath. "I do approve of her. She would make a fine wife for my son. We should encourage them in forming a relationship that will lead to marriage."</p><p>"I agree. My husband has always let her dictate how she wants to live her life. No doubt, you and I were not given much choice. My father virtually paid Noah's family to take me off his hands."</p><p>"I had a similar experience. I was part of a business transaction." Moira admitted. "Does that mean that Felicity told her father to give Oliver permission to court her?"</p><p>"She did." Donna confirmed. "He will only give your son permission to marry her if Felicity tells him it's what she wants. Noah would never force her to marry if she didn't want to. I should tell you that my daughter has never had a suitor before. We left Nevada before the season started three years ago and Felicity was presented here in Starling City at the beginning of that season. She didn't attend any functions due to her attending Lady's College until this year."</p><p>Moira nodded. "She is a mature young woman for her first season. That is to her advantage. I've seen some disasters happen when a young woman isn't mature enough to navigate polite society." </p><p>"I was hoping you would feel that way." Donna smiled. "I would have preferred to send her to finishing school but my husband had other ideas."</p><p>"She will be an asset to Oliver. Flower arranging never helped me much when I had to make decisions in my husband's name when he was ill. She will be more of a help to Oliver than I was to Robert in that way."</p><p>"So how do we make this marriage happen?" Donna asked.</p><p>Moira thought for a moment. "It will be easier than you think. I believe Oliver has already decided that she will be his wife. We just need to hurry them along. Oliver needs an heir."</p><p>Donna smiled. "I think we can make that happen. Let's say three months to a proposal and another three to a wedding."</p><p>Moira nodded. "Yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>In the gallery, Felicity looked at the painting Thea wanted to show her. Its beautiful. "It looks just like the desert in Nevada."</p><p>"You realize our mothers are down there planning your wedding." Thea gave Felicity an amused look.</p><p>"I know." Felicity sighed. "Your brother is very nice and I am looking forward to getting to know him. I'm not sure where things will go from there."</p><p>"From the way my mother talks, she's sure that Oliver will marry you. She didn't like Laurel Lance at all. Oliver thinks it was our father that put a stop to it but it was our mother. They argued loudly about it. The walls aren't all that thick around here."</p><p>"I'll have to remember that." Felicity bit her lip. She moved down the gallery and stopped at a portrait. "Who is this?"</p><p>"That's my father." Thea told her. He was about Oliver's age when that was painted. "He had just married my mother."</p><p>"I can see where Oliver gets his looks." Felicity tilted her head. "I suppose Oliver will want to have his portrait done."</p><p>"Not until he marries you. It's tradition for the men of the family to wait until they are married before sitting for a portrait." Thea smirked. "I've seen his face when he talks about you. He's in love."</p><p>Felicity shook her head and blushed. "I'm sure you're mistaken."</p><p>"Come on." Thea took Felicity's hand and pulled her along. "Let me show you the ballroom and the garden."</p><p> </p><p>A half hour later Donna and Felicity were taken back home to their home by the Queen's driver. Donna had a pleased look on her face and Felicity had the feeling that the talk with Moira Queen was the reason for it.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Felicity had the stable boy bring Cloud around to the front of the house. The boy held the horse's reins and waited for Felicity to mount.</p><p>Felicity was stroking Cloud's muzzle when Oliver rode up on a huge black horse with Thea sitting astride on a gray mare. They both looked slightly annoyed.</p><p>"Am I late?" Oliver dismounted. He checked his pocket watch and frowned. "I apologize. There was a discussion in the stables about proper saddles before we left." He looked up at Thea.</p><p>Thea glared back at him. "I told you, I refuse to ride sidesaddle after the fall I took last spring. I nearly broke my neck and I did break my arm."</p><p>"Thea is leaving out the part about jumping fences at the time." Oliver tied his horse to the post by the gate.</p><p>"It was a low hedge and I cleared it. I slipped off right afterwards." Thea sighed. "Hello Felicity. As you can see, my brother is being a pain in the behind as usual."</p><p>"Shall I help you mount?" Oliver walked over to her.</p><p>"Um...uh huh." Felicity put her hand on his shoulder but Oliver turned her towards him and lifted her up onto the saddle.</p><p>Oliver waited until her feet were in the stirrups and her knee was around the pummel. "Secure?"</p><p>"Yes." Felicity blushed. "Thank you." She patted Cloud's neck and took the reins from the stable boy.</p><p>Noah walked outside at that moment. "Good morning Captain. MIss Queen." He looked up at Felicity and frowned at the sight of her pink cheeks. "Are you all set?"</p><p>"Yes Sir." Oliver mounted and smiled. "We won't go far. It's been a while since I've been on Goliath." Oliver patted his horse's neck. "He's excited to get out of the paddock."</p><p>The huge black horse snorted and stamped his hooves on the cobblestones.</p><p>"He's quite a horse." Noah commented. "You handle him well."</p><p>"I try." Oliver chuckled. "He is a stubborn old beast. Goliath was my father's horse. Mine now, I suppose.  I'll have Felicity back soon."</p><p>"See that you do." Noah looked at Felicity. "Have fun, honey."</p><p>Felicity nodded then followed Oliver as he walked his horse into the street.</p><p>"I thought we would go to the commons and take a turn or two." Oliver suggested as they turned the corner.</p><p>"I like that idea. I've been wanting to ride there for a while but we just have a stableboy and my father doesn't ride much anymore. He says that his automobile is much more comfortable and doesn't get spooked as easy as a horse."</p><p>"Did he fall off his horse?" Thea asked.</p><p>"No." Felicity shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know why he doesn't like riding. I do."</p><p>"Are you going to the Bowen's soiree tonight?" Oliver asked.</p><p>"Yes but it's just going to be me and my mother." Felicity told him. "Father has a meeting tonight. It's the Banking Board, I think."</p><p>"We can pick you and your mother up on our way. If that's agreeable." Oliver suggested.</p><p>"Yes. Thank you. My mother hates getting a taxi. She says they smell." Felicity smiled. "They do but I think it's impolite to say so in front of the driver."</p><p>"Say seven thirty? I promise not to be late." Oliver put his hand over his heart.</p><p>"Seven thirty it is." Felicity nodded.</p><p>Thea sighed. "I can't believe I have to stay home while you two get to go to balls, soirees, and supper parties."</p><p>"Thea, you haven't been presented yet. You have to wait until then. For now, you should count your blessings. I was bored out of my mind before I had Felicity to keep me company." Oliver grinned at Felicity.</p><p>"I was too busy going to Lady's College my first two seasons to enjoy anything. This is my first proper season. I'm surprised at the amount of social engagements we have been invited to attend. Mother says the invitations have even increased after the Merlyn's ball."</p><p>Oliver blushed. "That may be my mother's doing. She has made sure your family is invited to everything that we are invited to attend. She wants us to attend functions together as much as possible."</p><p>"Oh." Felicity frowned. "Give her my thanks. My mother is all a flutter about dresses and such this season. She and I will need to go shopping again soon. I don't think I have enough to wear for everything."</p><p>"I rather liked what you wore to Mrs. Kords soiree." Oliver glanced at her.</p><p>"I remember you said it was your favorite color." Felicity nodded.</p><p>They reached the commons and took two full turns around the large open space before heading back to the Kutter house.</p><p>Oliver dismounted and went to help Felicity down. He gripped her waist and lifted her down off the horse. He stood there looking into her eyes until he heard someone clear their throat. He dropped his hands and turned to see a stern face Noah looking at him.</p><p>Felicity shot her father an annoyed look. "Thank you Oliver for the outing. Thea I'll see you soon."</p><p>"Bye Felicity." Thea smiled. "Oliver, are you just going to stand there or are we going?"</p><p>"We are going. See you tonight, Felicity." Oliver bowed his head and went to mount his horse. He waved to Felicity as they rode off.</p><p>The stable boy came to take Cloud back to the stable.</p><p>"Did you have to make him uncomfortable?" Felicity asked as she walked past her father inside.</p><p>"He was lingering with his hands." Noah followed her. "I thought it was improper."</p><p>"I think I should be the one who decides what is improper and what isnt. His hands were not too low or too high. He was trying to gather his thoughts."</p><p>"I can just imagine what his thoughts were about." Noah smirked.</p><p>Felicity sighed dramatically. "Where's Mother? Oliver offered to pick us up in their car for the soiree tonight. I need to tell her."</p><p>"She's upstairs." Noah put his hand on her arm. "Felicity, don't let him take advantage of you. He has a reputation as a rake."</p><p>"I know. His sister filled me in yesterday when we went to luncheon at the Queen Mansion." Felicity kissed her father on his cheek. "He won't take advantage because he knows it will be the end of our courtship. He may test the boundaries but he wont overstep."</p><p>"I hope your right." Noah frowned. "I don't want you to get hurt."</p><p>"I know." Felicity smiled and rushed up the stairs to give Donna the news.</p><p>Donna stuck her head out of her room when Felicity called out for her. "How was your ride?"</p><p>"Lovely! We are going again next Saturday. Mother, Oliver will be picking us up tonight at seven thirty to take us to the soiree. I accepted his offer for both of us."</p><p>"I knew there would be an advantage to you courting Captain Queen." Donna smiled. "You should wear your blue with the cream lace."</p><p>"I will. But first I will need a bath and a nap after luncheon." Felicity went off to her room.</p><p> </p><p>Thea pulled her horse up to Oliver's as they were riding home. "You were going to kiss her, weren't you? You would have if her father hadn't shown up."</p><p>"It's too soon to kiss her. We just started courting." Oliver kept his gaze straight ahead.</p><p>"But you wanted to. I know you did." Thea grinned. "I bet she did too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>That night at the soiree, Felicity entered on Oliver's arm. Everyone turned to stare as he led her to a seat and sat down.</p><p>Donna and Moira gave each other knowing looks as they noticed the whispers behind fans and the envious looks on some of the faces. Their plan was going well.</p><p>Felicity reached over and tapped Oliver's arm. "It's not my imagination tonight.  They are staring."</p><p>"I noticed." Oliver grinned. "Let them." He picked up her hand and kissed it.</p><p>Felicity blushed. "You are trouble."</p><p>"You love it." Oliver smirked. He pointed to the front of the room. "A quartet for tonight it seems."</p><p>Felicity glanced over at their mothers deep in conversation. "I wonder what are mother's are scheming. Thea said they're planning our wedding."</p><p>Oliver chuckled. "Probably."</p><p>"Doesn't it bother you that they have just assumed we will marry?"</p><p>"No." Oliver saw the surprise on her face. "I think they are picking up clues from both of us. I don't know what they are but they think it means we will marry."</p><p>"My mother is prone to flights of fancy but I didn't think your mother was." Felicity frowned.</p><p>"My mother wants me to have an heir as soon as possible. The family name must continue. She approves of you. You're smart and beautiful. She has noticed my interest in you and it gives her hope."</p><p>Felicity frowned. "My mother isn't that picky. She would have married me off to the assistant bank manager at my father's bank. Father wouldn't even consider him. He calls him an idiot."</p><p>"Compared to you, so am I." Oliver reminded her.</p><p>Felicity tapped his arm with her fan. "Stop that."</p><p>Oliver laughed. </p><p> </p><p>The night ended with Oliver walking Felicity and Donna to the door of the Kutter house. Donna went inside but Felicity lingered a moment at the open door.</p><p>"I will see you at the Smythe's ball." Felicity reminded him</p><p>Oliver nodded. "Yes. Thea has mentioned a new exhibit at the Starling Museum. I thought we could give it a look. Friday afternoon? I can sneak away from the office."</p><p>Felicity nodded. "Yes. I'd love a visit to the museum. Good night Oliver."</p><p>Oliver took her hand and kissed it. "Good night Felicity." He walked back to the car and got in.</p><p>"You'll ask for her hand soon I hope?" Moira asked as the door closed.</p><p>"Yes." Oliver looked at his mother. "What's your plan? Don't be coy. I know you have one."</p><p>"You propose after three month and marry after three months more." Moira told him. "By the way, Mrs. Kutter agrees with me."</p><p>"The engagement is too short. It will look like we have to marry." Oliver frowned. "I won't do that to Felicity. I'll propose in three months if her father gives me permission but I'll leave the length of the engagement up to Felicity and her father."</p><p>"And if it's a year?" Moira asked</p><p>"Then it will be a year." Oliver said flatly. "Stop interfering. It isn't necessary."</p><p>"If you're sure…" Moira sighed.</p><p>"I'm sure." Oliver leaned back. He rubbed his temples. He wasn't going to rush Felicity just to make his mother,  or hers, happy.</p><p> </p><p>Weeks pass as Oliver and Felicity continue to see one another. The social season was nearing its end and it was obvious that there would be a proposal soon. Moira was impatiently waiting for it as well.</p><p>Oliver knew it had to be soon but he hesitated. He wasn't sure if Felicity was ready to be asked yet. He wasn't sure if he was ready to ask.</p><p>The question was finally answered on one of their rides. Oliver and Felicity with Thea as chaperone rode out to a wooded area north of town for a picnic. They left Thea to unpack the basket as they walked to the top of the ridge to take in the scenery.</p><p>"It's beautiful." Felicity smiled.</p><p>Oliver took her hand. "Not as beautiful as you." He led her down to a group of trees just out of Thea's sight.</p><p>"Oliver, what are you up to?" Felicity looked around. "Thea cant see us."</p><p>"I know." Oliver backed her up to a tree. "I need to do a test."</p><p>"What kind of test?" Felicity leaned against the tree.</p><p>"This kind." Oliver kissed her gently on the lips.</p><p>"Oh!" Felicity turned pink. "Did I pass the test?"</p><p>Oliver grinned. "I'm not sure yet." He put his hand on the tree and stepped closer pressing his body against hers then he kissed her again.</p><p>Felicity put her hands on his chest and slid the up and around his neck. She followed his lead and kissed him back.</p><p>Oliver moaned then slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting her.</p><p>Felicity gasped then pulled him even closer.</p><p>They lost themselves as they kissed each other. They didn't notice Thea when she walked up and found them.</p><p>Thea grinned. "I better be getting a new hat for this. Maybe some silk stockings too."</p><p>Oliver pulled away from Felicity leaving her breathless. "THEA!"</p><p>"Don't be mad at me. You didn't catch me kissing a boy like…." Thea waved her finger at them. "THAT! I'll be over there trying to get that image out of my head." She turned and walked back to the picnic. "I need tea. Tea will help. EW!"</p><p>Felicity wiped her mouth and smoothed out her skirts. "Will she tell anyone?"</p><p>"No. I'll make sure she doesn't tell." Oliver sighed. "I apologize if I overstepped."</p><p>"No, you didn't." Felicity smoothed the lapels on his jacket. "Did I pass the test?"</p><p>Oliver smiled. "Yes. You received a perfect score."</p><p>"I always do." Felicity laughed and grabbed his hand. "I'm famished." She led him down to where Thea was sitting on the blanket.</p><p>Thea poured another cup of tea from the jug and handed it to Felicity when she sat down. "Here. It will wash the taste of my brother out of your mouth. Oliver, you can pour your own."</p><p>Felicity took the cup and looked at Oliver.</p><p>Oliver laughed and winked at Felicity. "What do you want to keep quiet about what you saw, Thea?"</p><p>Thea sat the jug down on the blanket. "One hat and two pairs of silk stockings."</p><p>Oliver nodded. "I'll add a pair of gloves and a hat pin."</p><p>"You got a deal." Thea reached out her hand and shook Oliver's hand. "That was easy. I thought I would have to negotiate with you like last time."</p><p>"Last time?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"She's talking about seeing me looking at your….  Your green dress….." Oliver motioned to his chest. "Last time your family came to supper."</p><p>"I only got a shawl out of that." Thea admitted.</p><p>Felicity laughed. "How much have you gotten out of him since we started courting?"</p><p>"Not much. He's been behaving himself. I was surprised." Thea picked up a sandwich. "I thought I'd have a whole new wardrobe by now."</p><p>"Thea!" Oliver covered his face.</p><p>Felicity laughed. "I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks you're trouble."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>Felicity walked into the house after her ride with Oliver. She didn't notice Noah standing near the stairs. She jumped when he cleared his throat.</p><p>"Felicity, how was your ride?" Noah asked. "You were gone a long time."</p><p>"We had a picnic." Felicity hesitated before going upstairs. "I need to tell you something. It's about Oliver."</p><p>"Was Queen being a cad? I buy his loans in the morning and foreclose on him before sundown tomorrow."  </p><p>"No!" Felicity shook her head. "If he asks permission to marry me, give it to him. I think he's been considering it."</p><p>"You want to marry Captain Queen?" Noah frowned.</p><p>"Yes. Father, I've been thinking about it for a while. He would be a good husband for me. He would take good care of me."</p><p>:Then I will give him permission to ask. It's your decision ot accept his proposal or not. .I want a marriage contract signed as soon as possible." Noah told her.</p><p>"Why?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"I heard what happened before he went to war. I don't want it happening again." Noah took her hands. "I want you protected. I don't want him disappointing you."</p><p>"He won't." Felicity gave her father's hands a squeeze then walked up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>A week later, Oliver sat with Noah in his study after dinner at the Kutter house. "Sir, I've been wanting to talk to you about something."</p><p>"What would you like to talk to me about? Could it possibly have something to do with my daughter?" Noah leaned forward. "Have you decided that she isn't what you want?"</p><p>Oliver shook his head. "She's exactly what I want in a wife. That's what I want to talk about. I was wondering if you would give me permission to marry your daughter."</p><p>"I will give you permission to ask her to marry you. If she declines then I won't interfere.  I've always wanted my daughter to feel as if she were in control of her life. If she says 'yes', I will expect you to do the same. Ask her opinion on things and include her in decisions that will affect her. She is smart and that intimidates most men but you dont seem bothered by it."</p><p>"I appreciate her mind." Oliver smiled. "It's a relief not to have to listen to gossip and fashion constantly like it's the most important thing in the world. Felicity talks about politics and mathematics and sometimes we disagree but she is always interesting to listen to."</p><p>"Politics?" Noah frowned.</p><p>"Women's voting rights mostly." Oliver smiled. "I agree with her on that. There are a lot of intelligent women with strong opinions and they should have a voice in how things are governed."</p><p>"I see she has converted you to her side." Noah chuckled.</p><p>"Not really. I have a mother that is shrewd enough to be running the family company but no man would want to do business with a woman. That's why I am the head of the company even though I'm barely qualified. My sister could be a professor of art history but as Felicity has told me no one would want to take classes from a woman. If they did, she would be teaching mathematics at the university."</p><p>Noah nodded. "I see your point. You are surrounded by smart strong women and you want to have one as your wife. I'm surprised to find a man who is comfortable with that and admits to it."</p><p>Oliver grinned. "Felicity is remarkable. I'm lucky to even be considered by her for marriage." </p><p>"Well, you have my permission to ask. Let's just hope that she will agree, for your sake." Noah leaned back. "I know your mother is pressuring you to marry and conceive an heir." </p><p>Oliver nodded. "She is but as I am the head of the family now she has no choice but to let me proceed at my own speed. I do hope Felicity doesn't think we are moving too quickly."</p><p>Noah nodded. "I assume a short engagement is preferable to a long one."</p><p>"Yes. My mother would see us married tomorrow if she had her way. I told her that would be scandalous at best."</p><p>Noah nodded. "I would think six months would be the shortest engagement to avoid scandal. I want a marriage contract signed as soon as the engagement is announced. For Felicity's protection."</p><p>"You're speaking of the confusion with the elder Miss Lance. That was my father's doing. He didn't think I should rush into a marriage when there was a possibility I wouldn't return from war." Oliver looked at his hands. "I almost didn't make it back and when I did, there were rumors about Miss Lance and her behavior while I was gone that made me see that my father was wise to not let a marriage happen."</p><p>"Father's are like that." Noah grinned. "We should join the ladies. They are probably thinking we are up to no good."</p><p>Oliver nodded. "Felicity always says I'm trouble. I suppose that I can be."</p><p>"You've been a gentleman and I appreciate that." Noah told him as they stood up.</p><p>Oliver followed him into the sitting room to join the ladies.</p><p> </p><p>When Moira and Oliver got into the car at the end of the evening, Moira turned to her son and gave him a serious look. "Did you ask for her hand?"</p><p>"I did and he gave me permission to ask." Oliver played with his jacket sleeve. "It's what I expected. She must have said something to him about it already."</p><p>"Ask but not marry?" Moira frowned.</p><p>"He gives her the choice to accept or decline but if he's giving permission that means that Felicity has already told him that she wants to marry me. If she hadn't then he would have refused me permission."</p><p>"When will you ask?"</p><p>"After I get the grandmother's emerald ring from the vault. Unless you would prefer that I don't use it."</p><p>"It's perfect." Moira smiled.</p><p>"He also wants a marriage contract. I agreed to it with a six month engagement." Oliver told her</p><p>"Oliver, I think the engagement should be shorter. You need an heir."</p><p>"Anything shorter than six months will raise suspicion and get tongues wagging. I know you and Mrs. Kutter want us married quickly but I want us married without scandal."</p><p>Moira sighed. "I suppose I will just have to be content with the fact that you are finally getting married."</p><p>"Yes Mother you do." Oliver sat beck. It was exactly what he expected from his mother.  </p><p> </p><p>Three days later, Oliver met Felicity at the front door of the Queen mansion. "I thought we would have a picnic in the garden. It's a nice day." He offered his arm.</p><p>"I'd love a picnic among the flowers." Felicity took his arm  and let him lead her around the house to the spot in the gardens where the picnic was set up.</p><p>"I thought we would try a new spot." Oliver told her. "It's a little farther down the path. There's a summer house there. I had the staff open it up and give it a good clean."</p><p>"I didn't know there was a summer house here. Thea didnt mention it when she showed me around."</p><p>"My father was the only one that used it. It was closed after he died. It was his escape from his responsibilities. We used to play on the floor while he read or talked with my mother in there."</p><p>"Will Thea be meeting us there?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"Not this time." Oliver told her.</p><p>"Oliver, we need a chaperone." She pulled away and stood still.</p><p>"Not this time." Oliver said again. He was hoping she would be agreeable to being alone with him but it wasnt looking like that was going to happen.</p><p>"I'm not going there with you alone. It's improper for us to be alone together. You promised we would always be chaperoned." Felicity clasped her hands and took a step away from him</p><p>"Felicity…." Oliver was already on edge about asking her to marry him and her hesitation was making him even more nervous. "I'm trying to do this romantically and privately."</p><p>"Do what?" Felicity tilted her head and gave him a questioning look.</p><p>Oliver sighed and shifted on his feet. "Felicity, I'm trying to ask you to marry me."</p><p>"Oh!" Felicity blinked in surprise. "I didn't …. You were…. Oh!"</p><p>Oliver sighed. "I ruined the surprise."</p><p>"No you didn't." Felicity took a step closer and put her hand on his chest. "I'm truly surprised."</p><p>"Shall we go have our picnic?" Oliver offered her his arm.</p><p>Felicity nodded and took his arm. "Oliver."</p><p>"Yes Felicity." Oliver responded.</p><p>"Have you spoken to my father?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"Yes." Oliver nodded. "He and I had a talk when we went to your home for supper."</p><p>"So that's why you two took so long to join us for coffee." Felicity frowned. "My father never let on."</p><p>"I'm surprised. He normally tells you everything." Oliver frowned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>